Rhyme
(Adult Rhyme) Rhyme is a Type A tsukumogami (distorted human form with superpowers) of a book of Elegies that was written by his master. His given name is Raiko Mueller. His nickname is a play on his real name. He was created by Pochacco-4ever from DeviantArt. Like almost all of Pochacco-4ever's OCs, he has a gothic outfit. He alone has a heightened sense of hearing and sharp, black claws on his left hand. He can scratch people with it at lightning speed. With Faure-tan the sword though, he can create Kamaitachi, or razor wind, that can cut up to something as dense as boulders. Rhyme also makes other appearances such as in "Shadow Puppet Original Character Tournament" (in planning stages) and "Black Blood," both by his creator. Basic information *Current status: Technically deceased with his soul sucked out of his body *Location: Wastelands/Dungeons of El Castello (Dungeon Branch) Birthday: FRIDAY, March 13th. Age: 110. Looks 10. Hair: Light blue Eyes: Green Height: 5'0 Theme song: OUT FLOW//MELL Likes: Poetry, literature, birds, alone time, chocolate ice cream Dislikes: Noise, vanilla ice cream, rude people Other tsukumogami Liszt Tsukumogami Rank: D (Cannot move, has a personality) Tsukumogami of: a scroll Gender: Male Age: 102 Powers: None Personality: Carefree, funny. Tristania Tsukumogami Rank: C (Limited movement, has a personality) Tsukumogami of: a hat Gender: Female Age: 105 Powers: None Personality: Caring but easily agitated. Serious. Faure-tan Tsukumogami Rank: B (Movement without superpowers or No movement with a superpower.) Tsukumogami of: A sword (katana) Gender: Female Age: 108 Powers: Kamaitachi Personality: None. Hardly ever says anything. Involvement in Letalis Rhyme is restlessly looking for his master along with other tsukumogami that were born along the way, Liszt, Tristania, and Faure-tan. He is apparently oblivious to the fact that 100 years have passed and that both his master and his daughter have passed on. Rhyme encounters Ominus who tricks him into believing that the two people that he is looking for are in Letalis pushes him into a portal that leads there. He ended up in the Letalis Wastelands. Round 1 Rhyme's first opponent was Lawrence (belonging to PrincessPrince.) It is revealed that he has a soul that seems to be bound to the book on his poncho. Even touching the book seems to hurt his soul. During the battle, he encounters a girl claiming to be the descendant of Rhyme's master. Both entries ended in their opponent's death. Pochacco-4ever was declared the winner at first by a mistake. Then PrincessPrince was declared the true winner. Dungeon Branch While Rhyme and his friends were sleeping in the cave that Elda dragged him into, Luigi comes and takes his book (his true body.) Upon waking up, he's informed that his soul has been taken to the dungeons of El Castello. Not only that but Liszt, Tristania, and Faure-tan's souls have been slowly been withering away because of Rhyme's misery and Elda has been "taken care of." However, he is still able to generate the razor wind. Regretting about what he has done to his friends, how he could not protect anyone, and how he has killed Ribbon, he agrees to kill others stuck in the dungeon. Past Creation Rhyme is a tsukumogami, which is basically an artifact that gains its own spirit after a century passes. He is a book of elegies. The book was published by his master and then was lost not too long after his daughter started reading it. A 100 years have passed since then and then both the book and the ribbon used as the bookmark gained spirits and walked as mutant humans. Miata The two were adopted by an old couple who sent them to a boarding school. There, they meet a young, blind girl named Miata. The twins and the blind girl quickly befriend each other. Infractus Fatality After Miata transfers out due to illness and personal issues, Ribbon loses control of her contained rage and massacres many. In order to stop this, Rhyme tries to restrain her but ends up accidentally killing her instead. He ran away in order to find his old master and his lost happiness while growing his hair out to show his guilt. Black Blood/Shadow Puppet Before Miata had to transfer, Rhyme and Miata promised each other that they would meet again and exchanged objects as a sign of it. (Rhyme received a bell while Miata received a drawing.) Not long afterwards, a gunman appeared on campus and cornered his sister. He took the bullet to his head in order to protect her but in the end, he could not protect anyone. Just the misery of that was enough to turn him into a mere Puppet of Existence (or just Puppet.) He seeks to fulfill his promise in his second life in an adult body. Other Appearances Shadow Puppet Adult Rhyme appears as an NPC for the Innocents and resides in a chamber with a statue of Petrouchka the rejected puppet. He and Ribbon participate in forcing the chosen into the city of Neo-Pieta in order to fulfill a certain goal. Here he has additional powers such as being able to cast spells from Elegies and sprouting black wings. Black Blood Black Blood is a visual novel that is being created with the Ren'Py program. Characters: Pochacco-4ever Story: Pochacco-4ever, milei Programing help: echoi727 Other: Oni-Lord The twins (both child and adult) appear as two of the main characters. Genre: Gothic fiction, fantasy, action Black Blood -Final Regret- Final Regret is a oneshot that Pochacco-4ever is working on right now. It is the prologue to Black Blood. Trivia *Rhyme's initial design was a small, blonde girl. *Adult Rhyme was influenced by Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass. *Rhyme's favorite literature pieces are those by Edgar Allan Poe (likes "The Raven" and "Lenore" in particular for unknown reasons.) Category:infractus fatality, gothic, death